How to get a Runescapian Pranked
by Paint a story. Write a picture
Summary: Due to the popularity of my original story How to get a Runescapian Aggravated, I decided to make another version, where PotterRoolz is out to find the perfect target for medieval pranks, and is stocked up on the best tools for the job. One-shot.


PotterRoolz is walking around Runescape, hunting the perfect target.

Reldoshelper mutters: I wonder if that goblin gang is still having their meeting ... might be able to hunt 'em down!

PotterRoolz thinks: Not good enough, I wonder who else there is.

IlikZamorak mutters: Wonder when that drop-party is ... hopefully I'm on time.

PotterRoolz thinks: Perfect!

PotterRoolz follows IlikZamorak, crouching behind a fence whenever he turns round.

IlikZamorak ends up in Rimmington, and sees IlikZamorak among the crowd.

IlikZamorak shouts: Benny7kg, where are you?! I thought there was a drop party at your house!

PotterRoolz thinks: This guy is too stupid.

PotterRoolz rushes into the portal, and arrives at Benny7kg's house. He rubs his hands together, and starts to work.  
AT RIMMINGTON PORTAL  
IlikZamorak is tapping his foot impatiently, then he decides to take out his private chat mobile and call Benny7kg.

**IlikZamorak sends: Hey, Benny, where are you?**

**Benny7kg sends: Me? I'm at my house, you numpty, where else?**

**IlikZamorak sends: Oh ok, what're you doing?**

**Benny7kg sends: I'm down in the dungeon.**

**IlikZamorak sends: Right. Coming.**

IlikZamorak enters the portal to Benny7kg's house.  
AT BENNY7KG'S HOUSE  
IlikZamorak comes out of the portal, and he steps on a red button placed on the floor. A sword apparates above his head, then drops down and stabs his brain. PotterRoolz steps out of the shadows, and picks up the button. He fishes out his radar, and sees that Benny7kg is nowhere to be found. He sees the set of stairs, and knows now where he must be. So he travels over to the stairs, and sets to work.  
IN THE DUNGEON  
Benny7kg is laying out his equipment, and getting out a sword, pointing it to a victim chained up in the corner. He gets the sword, and slices it across the neck of the victim, neither noticing PotterRoolz peering down the stairs at them.

Benny7kg sneers: Don't count on getting out alive, mate. Let's see what you've got when you go ...  
ABOVE THE DUNGEON  
PotterRoolz brings out his crossbow. He sees on his radar that someone else has appeared, and hurries up.  
IN THE DUNGEON  
Benny7kg draws back the sword, when an arrow slices the rope binding the prisoner, and a summoning spell glows upon the sword as it dissapears from Benny7kg's hand. The prisoner, seeing his chance, uses his other hand the untie the rope, fish out his runes, and teleport away.

Benny7kg rages: Damnit! Who the hell was that?! I nearly had him dead. Someone else is up there, looks like they'll do, friend or foe.  
IN THE GARDEN  
DaCentaur831 appears in the back garden, one of Benny7kg's guests, still early for the drop party.

DaCentaur remarks: Hmm, I wonder where Benny7kg is. And he told me that IlikZamorak should be here too ... weird. I guess Benny must be in the dungeon.

DaCentaur831, out of the corner of his eye, sees a shadow move for a fraction of a second, but doesn't take it into account. As he opens the door, he sees a glass and a jug of wine with a label saying "help yourself" sitting on a stool. DaCentaur stops for a second, and smiles as he pours out the wine, and swigs it down in one gulp. A little dazed, he sees stars in front of his eyes as he realizes the wine was spiked with poison. He slumped to the floor, and dissapeared. PotterRoolz steps out from behind the door, grins, and takes away the bottle of wine. He gets out his crossbow again, and takes out one of his special arrows, a shaft on enchanted onyx and a ruby tip, handcrafted. He slotted the arrow in, and headed over to the stairs. He soon realized that Benny7kg was heading upstairs, and he backed behind. Without needing to aim, he fired the arrow, brought out some runes, and teleported to the porch. As Benny ran up the stairs in anger, he had little time to see the magic arrow flying towards him. But he was quick. He ducked round, and watched it fly towards the wall, then dart round and fly back at him again. It was a tracker arrow.

Benny7kg cries: What the hell is this?!

Benny7kg jumps above it and runs. PotterRoolz wields his sword from it's scabbard, and strikes the fleeing Benny, as the arrow - seeing it's target dead - changed course and flew back into the crossbow, that PotterRoolz held in his other hand. He smiled, as he left the house, knowing that any other guests would not be able to enter while the owner was gone. The second he stepped out of the portal, he brought out a miniature explosive from his pocket, pressed the detonation button, and gently laid it on the concrete floor. Then he ran, tore away from the site, and he grinned with pleasure as the sound of an explosion went off behind him, he turned round to admire the burning flames. He stepped back to appreciate the view, and then felt a lump under his foot. Before he could see the hemispherical flash of red that was a button, a sword struck his head, and PotterRoolz slumped to the ground.

**PotterRoolz#2 sends: Gotcha!**


End file.
